These Stupid Couple Things
by ArcaneHiddenMagic
Summary: <html><head></head>Reverse!KevEdd. Kevin wants to do typical couple things and drags Eddward all over town to do so. Rated T for language. Another oneshot from a prompt on Tumblr, yay! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and criticism will not offend. If you see something wrong, do not hesitate, please. Flames, however, will be used to make my dinner.</html>


"Hey, Edd, we're dating now, right?" The beanie-clad teen looked up, eyebrow arched as blue eyes met green.

"Indeed…" He started, marking his place and slowly closing his book. Kevin's sat on Eddward's coffee table, forgotten as he had watched his boyfriend study. "Why are you questioning this?"

"Because we haven't _done _anything, you know, couple-y." He crossed his arms on the table, resting his chin on them as he stared imploringly at his boyfriend on the couch. Eddward sat his book down, looking mildly confused.

"Pumpkin, we have done plenty." He paused to think for a moment. "Unless there is something specific you had in mind?" Kevin's expression brightened, a grin spreading on his freckled face.

"A few things, actually."

The mall stood before them, surprisingly busy for it being such a brisk afternoon. Kevin, like always, had forgotten to bundle up correctly and was shivering beside Eddward. The taller teen rolled his eyes and unwound the scarf from his neck, wrapping it around Kevin's instead.

"Honestly, Pumpkin, how do you forget to check the weather forecast every day?" He frowned slightly when he noticed Kevin grinning up at him. "What?"

"This is one of the things I wanted to do. It's a good thing you have long scarves." The athlete's head tilted in confusion at the statement and Kevin used that time to unwind the scarf from his neck and wrap it around both of their necks, resting his forehead against Eddward's afterwards.

"… The height difference between us makes this even more odd than normal." Stated Edd, earning a huff from his boyfriend.

"Don't care, it's cute and it's what couples do."

"What is the point of this, exactly?"

"Hell if I know, but it gives me a reason to have you this close and that's good enough for me." He grinned, poking Eddward's nose and laughing as his nose instinctively scrunched.

"Did you want to come here simply to use one of my scarves in this manner?" Edd asked, eyebrow arching.

"Nah, there's something inside that I haven't done before, but Nazz says it's fun to do with your partner, so that's what we're gonna do." Eddward opened his mouth to ask another question but was tugged along by the hand by his little lover, who was shivering once more from slipping out of the scarf.

The inside of the mall was crowded, much more so than the bustling people outside let on. Kevin gripped Edd's hand a little tighter before weaving through the crowd with one destination in mind, looking over his shoulder occasionally even though he could feel the warmth of his swimmer's hand in his.

Edd had to stop quickly to keep from running into his little dork when they finally broke free of the crowd. Kevin turned and grinned up at him, pointing to a box with a curtain on the side, photos of random people on the side. Eddward's eyes widened slightly in disbelief and he turned to Kevin.

"Why on earth do you want to interact with a photo booth?" Kevin rolled his eyes, tugging on Edd's hand as he started making his way over with a small laugh.

"Like I said, Nazz said it's fun to do."

"This is also the friend of yours that enjoys playing the tuba."

"There's nothing wrong with a tuba, Edd."

"There is everything wrong with a tuba, Pumpkin."

A couple of minutes of pleading and shoving later, and they were sitting in the booth, Edd with his arms and legs crossed, looking thoroughly unhappy to be in the situation he was in, and Kevin sitting by the door, smirking in victory as he slid the curtain across the door.

The timer started for the first photo, and Edd didn't shift at all from his position. Kevin watched the timer, and right before the camera snapped he threw his arms around Edd, snuggling close and surprising the swimmer. The photos continued like this, Eddward slowly relaxing and allowing a small smile to tug the corners of his lips up. The timer started counting down for the last photo and Eddward took initiative, grasping Kevin's chin and pulling him in for a light kiss, causing the redhead to blush.

They stepped out of the booth, Eddward stretching slightly. "Did you have anything else in mind, Pumpkin, or is this all we truly came here for?" The ginger scoffed.

"Every couple feeds each other ice cream at least once, Edd." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the ice cream parlor behind them. "Let me get the pictures and then we can do that."

"It's too brisk for ice cream."

"Then we'll stay inside until we warm up again and then go home."

"You just want ice cream."

"That is very true, but I'm not wrong about the couples and ice cream thing." Eddward rolled his eyes, gesturing for Kevin to go get the ice cream.

"I'll get your photographs, you get the ice cream."

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Vanilla will do, Pumpkin. In a cup, if you could."

"… Vanilla. Did you really just ask for vanilla? Nothing else?" He stared at his boyfriend.

"What is wrong with that?"

"Nobody likes _just_ vanilla."

"I like vanilla."

"And you call _me_ a dork." Kevin rolled his eyes before turning and heading towards the shop.

"That would be because you _are_ a dork, Pumpkin." Edd called after him, turning to look at the options for the pictures. Glancing over his shoulder to insure Kevin was out of sight, he paid and grabbed the strips of photos as the machine spit them out, tucking the second one into his wallet as he made his way to his boyfriend.

The ice cream shop was empty aside from the couple and the workers, which didn't surprise Edd in the least. The bell jingled as he stepped in, drawing his gaze upwards for a moment before his head tipped back down and he sauntered over, resting his chin on Kevin's head as his arms wrapped lazily around his waist. Kevin turned slightly, holding up two cups of ice cream.

"Took you a bit." He smiled, passing the cup of vanilla to Edd, who merely shrugged one shoulder.

"You didn't tell me which photos you wanted, so I ended up getting them all." They took their seats and he slid the strip across the table, which Kevin picked up and smiled at.

"You're more relaxed the further down you go." He smiled at Edd, tucking the pictures carefully in his pocket before picking up his spoon and scooping up some of his ice cream, holding it towards Edd expectantly. Eddward stopped wiping off his utensil, eyes flicking between the spoon and Kevin. Noticing the look in his dork's eyes, he sighed quietly before leaning forward and taking the spoonful, earning a grin and a small laugh from Kevin. Edd leaned back in his chair, eyebrows puckered in thought.

"What _was_ that? I can't place it." Kevin finished off a spoonful of his own before answering.

"Rocky Road. It's chocolate with marshmallows and almonds. Much better than your vanilla." He smirked, eating another spoonful. Eddward rolled his eyes.

"I can trust vanilla. _Your_ choice in flavor could go wrong in so many ways just by adding the wrong topping."

"So don't add toppings." Kevin huffed, pointing his spoon at Edd. "You do realize you're supposed to feed me some of yours too, right?" Eddward rolled his eyes again, scooping up a small amount and leaning his elbow on the table, spoon held out for Kevin.

"You're being stingy." He grumbled, taking the spoonful.

"I'm being careful. Do you _want_ a brain freeze?"

The day continued like this, Kevin directing Eddward all over Peach Creek until the sun set, Eddward groaning out a plea for them to stop. Kevin grinned up at his boyfriend, rocking on his heels.

"What, you don't like doing couple things with me?" He teased, poking Edd's chest.

"We have been at this for _hours_, Pumpkin. I hardly doubt that normal couples do this many things together in one day." Kevin laughed, causing Edd to arch an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. But I want to do one more thing today, your choice." Eddward looked at the redhead curiously.

"My choice?" He questioned.

"Your choice." Kevin nodded in confirmation. Eddward put his weight on one leg, crossing his arms in thought before smiling and holding out his hand. Kevin took it cautiously, unsure of Edd's plan. "Are you going to share the plan with me?"

"I'm afraid not, Pumpkin. It's a surprise." The taller teen gripped his hand and led him back to the car, instructing him to close his eyes after they were settled in.

"Edd, sex in a car isn't what I meant by 'things couples do'. And isn't it usually in the backseat?" Edd laughed, covering his mouth. Kevin blushed, realizing that his assumption was wrong. "W-well, in my defense, I can't think of any other reason for you to tell me to close my eyes."

"Perhaps because I want you to close your eyes?" Kevin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"There, happy?" He huffed, sinking low in the seat.

"Not quite." Eddward reached over and tugged the bill of his hat down over his eyes. "No peeking, Pumpkin." The smaller teen grumbled out an affirmative and Edd started the car, driving quickly. As hard as Kevin tried, he couldn't place exactly where they were headed to, only that they were on the outskirts of town. _Eddward Rockwell, what are you planning?_

He got his answer when Edd put the car in park, reminding Kevin to keep his eyes shut as he opened his door and helped him out of the car. Kevin grumbled about hating being unable to see, earning a chuckle from Edd as he was led away from the car. Curiosity burned in his mind and he asked if he could open his eyes.

"Just a few more minutes, Pumpkin. Then you'll see."

"_Minutes?_ Edd, come _on_, just let me see!" The swimmer slid his hands over Kevin's eyes with a grin, earning a loud groan of frustration.

"I can't do that, Pumpkin. It won't hold the same charm if I do." His interest piqued even more, Kevin tugged lightly at Eddward's arms.

"What won't?"

"… Pumpkin, do you even understand what a 'surprise' is?" Kevin huffed, crossing his arms. Edd rolled his eyes with a small smile and grabbed one of Kevin's hands, guiding it to the rail in front of him before repeating the motion with his other hand.

The minutes passed quickly for Edd and horrendously slow for Kevin, the latter asking if he could look roughly every thirty seconds, earning a chuckle and a negative from his boyfriend who stubbornly kept his hand over Kevin's eyes. His eyes scanning the horizon one last time, he dropped his hand and wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist, resting his chin on his head. The ginger gasped quietly, eyes wide as he took in the sight.

"Edd, this is beautiful! How did you even…?" He trailed off, taking in the blend of city lights and the stars on the horizon, blending nearly seamlessly into the night. "How did you find this?"

"I didn't want to be at home one night so I just drove. I ended up here and just sat on the grass and thought. When I finally pulled myself out of my head, this is what I saw. Thought you might like it." Kevin smiled softly, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Eddward. "Was I correct?"

"Completely." He turned in Edd's arms, standing on his toes and wrapping his arms around his neck before kissing him gently. Silence enveloped them as they embraced; all alone save for the stars. They pulled apart and shared a gentle smile, looking at the horizon once more as a shooting star fell from the sky. Kevin grinned and pointed.

"A shooting star, Edd. Make a wish." Edd merely rested his chin on Kevin's head once more, smiling.

"Mine has already been granted, Kevin."


End file.
